Quoi d'neuf docteur?
by Click La Magnifique
Summary: Draco et Harry en visite chez un conseiller conjugual, et voilà ce que ça donne... [OS HarryDraco] R&R!


**Titre** : Quoi d'neuf docteur ?

**Pairing** : Harry/Draco

**Rating** : PG

**Nombre de mots** : 581

**Disclaimer **: Draco et Harry ne sont pas à moi (malheureusement), l'univers d'Harry Potter non plus, tout est à notre déesse JKR.

**Notes** : Présence d'un slash, indubitablement, et vous serez prévenus. Ah, commencer le slash avec ça c'est le pied, tout en douceur et ça n'engage à rien :D

Bonne lecture !

**Quoi d'neuf docteur ?**

« Qui porte la culotte, dans votre couple ? » demanda la psychologue par-dessus ses lunettes rectangulaires.

« C'est moi. » répondirent Draco et Harry d'une même voix, avant de se jeter un regard mauvais.

« Très bien… »

Le psy s'empressa de noter quelque chose dans son petit carnet puis s'éclaircit la gorge.

« Ca va peut-être vous sembler indiscret, comme question, messieurs, mais j'en ai besoin pour mener à bien mon travail, alors veuillez répondre à ma question en toute honnêteté, sans gêne aucune. »

Le blond et le brun hochèrent la tête, visiblement tendus dans leurs fauteuils de cuir noir.

« Lequel d'entre vous est le… dominant ? »

Le brun et le blond s'entreregardèrent, puis se tournèrent vers le médecin.

« C'est moi. » répondirent-ils à l'unisson.

Le psychologue s'éclaircit une nouvelle fois la gorge, l'air visiblement décontenancé, et fit gratter son stylo sur les pages blanches de son carnet.

« Et… lequel d'entre vous joue le rôle de l'homme ? »

« Moi. » répondirent à nouveau les deux hommes d'une seule et même voix.

La psy leva les yeux de son calepin et poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme.

**XxxXxxXxxXxxX**

« La prochaine fois, on suit mon idée et on prend un psychologue sorcier et pas moldu, Harry. » grogna Draco.

Le brun eut un petit rire.

« Oui, j'ai bien vu ta tête lorsqu'il a diagnostiqué un conflit de compétition au sein de notre couple. »

« Il a fait pire que ça. » marmonna Draco. « Syndrome de la balance… Il faut deux forces opposées pour équilibrer un couple… Bla bla bla… N'importe quoi. Un sorcier aurait fait mille fois mieux que ça. »

« Si tu m'avais laissé le temps de choisir un conseiller conjugal pour couples homosexuels, déjà… » taquina Harry. « Le pauvre, il a passé son temps à essayer de savoir lequel d'entre nous faisait la femme. »

« Et je pense qu'il a diagnostiqué à juste titre que c'était toi, Potter. » lâcha Draco avec un petit sourire narquois alors que les deux jeunes hommes traversaient Covent Garden.

Harry eut l'air offusqué. « Evidemment, étant donné que tu ne voulais même pas avouer que tu étais gay ! »

« Je ne suis pas homosexuel. » protesta Draco, la tête haute. « Je suis amoureux de toi, c'est différent. »

« Oui, mais il n'empêche que je suis un mec. » fit très justement remarquer Harry.

« Ah bon ? J'avais pas remarqué. » fit Draco avec un sourire en coin, avant de laisser échapper un petit _aïeeeuuuh !_ lorsque Harry lui asséna un coup sur l'arrière du crâne.

« N'empêche, tu aurais dû voir ta tête lorsqu'il t'as demandé si je te faisais l'amour comme à une femme… » glissa Draco alors qu'il ouvrait la porte de leur appartement. « Tu es passé par toutes les couleurs de l'arc en ciel. »

« Evidemment ! » s'insurgea le brun en laissant tomber sa veste et son écharpe sur le divan. « Tu ne te serais pas senti insulté, toi ? »

« Je ne sais pas, ce n'est pas moi qu'il prenait pour la femme. » fit Draco avec un rictus.

Harry allait riposter, mais soudain son insurrection laissa place à un sourire machiavélique.

« Voulez-vous voir si je fais l'amour comme une femme, Mr Malfoy ? » murmura-t-il en se rapprochant du blond.

Le jeune homme haussa un sourcil, un sourire étirant ses lèvres.

« Et comment, Mr Potter… »

**XxxXxxXxxXxxX**

**Voilà ! Bon, je vous l'accorde, c'est complètement idiot, mais l'idée a surgi dans ma tête et je l'ai écrite, et voilà ce que ça donne… :) Ma sœur m'a dit qu'il fallait absolument que je le poste, c'est chose faite ! J'espère que vous avez aimé ! N'hésitez pas à me le dire via le petit bouton en bas à gauche :D**


End file.
